Inner Kore
A fictional TV show from the 1970s that is watched by Zach Finn and Shelly Ross. Both characters have memorabilia in their bedrooms including the Inner Kore Calendar, the Floozy & Bubbles action figure, the Scroller & Spec action figure, a mousepad, and a mug. About The Show (1970-1977) :::"Don't die now, die later." Inner Kore is about two scientists studying a group of aliens and alien-human hybrids living on the moon of Jupiter called Kore. The show first aired in August of 1970 and quickly launched to it's success. After seven successful years, the network decided to bring it to an end in April 1977. Characters Queen Kore played by fictional actress Francy Williams was the leader of the pack. She ran the moon and was overly protective of her daughter, Floozy. She never approved of Floozy's relationship with Bubbles and in the fourth season set out to destroy Bubbles. Her plan failed miserably when Bubble's reaction to her poison caused his inner bubbles to burst all over the planet, causing Queen Kore to be captured into a bubble for the first half of season five. Floozy played by fictional actress Sammy Wonders was Queen Kore's daughter and Bubbles' girlfriend. The character didn't do much and was mostly famous for her giggle, mini skirt and movie star looks. Bubbles played by fictional actor Mark Curry was Floozy's boyfriend as well as the godlike figure on the show. He had a bit of a temper and tried hard to contain his dangerous bubbly nature. His girlfriend Floozy often kept him from exploding and helped him preach peace and love. He almost died when he finally lost control in season four and almost captured himself in his own bubble - he shrunk and captured Queen Kore instead. At the end of the show Bubbles and Floozy married and floated off together on Bubbles' new happiness-only bubbles. Scroller played by fictional actress Marcy May, often fought with Spec over what she discovered about the aliens. Scroller liked to believe that there was good in everybody. She tried befriending the aliens up until the point when Bubbles shrunk her part way through season one. After that, she vengefully tried taking down the entire planet of Kore. At the end of the series, Scroller had discovered a water source on the planet and went home to Earth to be awarded for her research. Spec played by fictional actor Joe Deck, tried studying the aliens during the first season. He was often paranoid about being attacked by Queen Kore and yet couldn't help but feel an overwhelming attraction to her. The two had a fling in the show's second season but the love didn't last when Spec discovered he had been drawn to her only because of her dabbling in alien voodoo. In the final episode, Spec confessed his love for Queen Kore, unfortunately she didn't feel the same and he left for earth, heartbroken. Guardette played originally by fictional actress Daisy Walters and later by Louise Barnes, made sure to keep Queen Kore safe. Guardette had the power of super blur. While she couldn't go very fast, she could turn into a big pink and green blur to throw off attackers. Guardette's stories often lacked as much interest and therefore she was written out of the show during the third season. Strangely, the fans felt differently about her stories and the character (although played by Louise Barnes instead) returned during the fifth season. Season Arcs ::For details please see the Inner Kore Episode Guide Season One The first season of the show was primarily focused on establishing each of the characters and their desires. Scroller and Spec arrived to the Kore moon in the first episode and began researching who lived there which included: Queen Kore, Floozy, Bubbles, and Guardette. The threatening Sparky and Spud arrive on Inner Kore. At the end of mid-season, Scroller takes Bubbles to her lab to study him but he ends up shrinking her in a moment of rage. After that, Scroller begins seeking revenge against the aliens. Season Two Season two is when the show really began to pick up. The episodes became less episodic and began connecting more and more into a solid story arc. Floozy and Bubbles reunited after months of separation and began a steamy love affair (or what was steamy for the 1970s - a kiss here and there). Queen Kore became more captivated by the alien voodoo and put a spell on the suspicious Spec to fall in love with her. When he discovered what she had done, the two tragically broke up. Season Three In season three, the writers took a leap of faith and made an opposing moon attack Kore when Sparky and Spud returned. The group had to unite together for once and defend the moon. Surprisingly, while this was advertised as the most vengeful and violent season yet, the group had little to fight about and often remained happy with the occasional problem of Sparky repeatedly trying to steal Floozy away. This is the same season that the character of Guardette was written out of the show due to lack of story lines. Season Four Season four marked a turning point in the show. Bubbles and Floozy's relationship became threatened when Queen Kore decided to destroy Bubbles. After trying numerous attacks including throwing flames to evaporate him and manipulating events to make Floozy think Bubbles was a killer, Queen Kore decided to poison Bubbles. Lying on his death bed, he pleaded to Floozy to forgive him for everything he had ever done wrong. Because of her strong love for him, she forgave him. Moments later, Queen Kore came in yelling at him, causing Bubbles to become so angry that numerous bubbles started dispersing from his mouth, filling the room. As Queen Kore tried to hurry Floozy out of the room telling her that it was too late and he was dying, Queen Kore was hit by a bubble, shrunk down, and then caught inside the same bubble. Season Five In the exciting season five, Floozy's love for both her mother and Bubbles' causes her to search for a way to pop her mother's bubble. Eventually finding a cure by using a long magic stick, Floozy released Queen Kore back into her normal sized self on Kore. After Bubbles feels betrayed by Floozy, Bubbles sets out to take over Kore. When his plan fails, Bubbles leaves Kore to another moon and becomes the leader. In his departure, however, he left a curse on Kore causing bubbles to fill the moon. Trying to fix the bubbling world around her, Scroller discovers an ancient cave full of relics and a story that holds the truth behind Kore and it's residents. When Bubbles tries to return to Kore in the season finale, he discovers that Scroller has used scientific chemicals to put an end to bubbles existing on the planet. In an attempt to fix this, Bubbles possesses Spec. After an outcry from fans, Guardette (played now by actress Louise Barnes) returned to the moon to protect Queen Kore once again. Season Six After finding out that Bubbles has taken over Spec's body, Scroller does everything in her power to get him back. Season Seven The final season of Inner Kore. Behind the Scenes Relationships During the later half of season three, fans and tabloids started to suspect a romance between Sammy Wonders and Mark Curry. The rumors were confirmed as being true when they announced their engagement weeks later. Unfortunately, Mark was caught cheating on Sammy with another woman days before the wedding and therefore ending their relationship in October of 1973. To this day, Sammy refuses to appear at any Inner Kore convention that Mark is at. Mark Curry's Demands for Higher Pay Soon after his engagement ended with Sammy Wonders, Mark Curry began acting more pretentious and high maintenance on set. By the winter hiatus of season four, he was demanding higher pay. His attitude lead to many problems on set and caused the writers to consider killing off the character of Bubbles during the fourth season (when Queen Kore decided to destroy Bubbles). Weeks before the finale was supposed to be aired when Bubbles originally died, Mark had a change of heart. He went to the producers, begging for forgiveness, and pleaded to stay on the show. Some say that Mark was always a great guy at heart and just had a tough year, others say he was jealous of Sammy's new relationship with show writer, Aaron Stevens, and he wanted to keep a close watch on them. Regardless, the producers decided to keep Mark on the show. They reshot the conclusion to the episode when originally Bubbles got captured in his own bubble (which would pop with him inside!) and instead had Queen Kore get caught inside. The Case of the Missing Guardette In season three, the character Guardette was removed from the opening credits and written out of the show due to the writers inability to come up with story lines. The premiere of season 3, The Return of Spud and Sparky, marked Guardette's departure from the show when she left to search for a way to make Queen Kore invincible. It was later mentioned that she was missing in space. They felt that she added little to the series but fans felt differently. During the later half of season four, fans petitioned for the return of Guardette stating that if she were there, Bubbles wouldn't be able to attack Queen Kore so easily! Guardette returned, although played by a different actress, Louise Barnes. This caused speculation among the fan base that Daisy Walters was written out of the show for other reasons. The new Guardette was supposedly taken hostage by aliens and turned completely green when she returned to the show in season five. Category:Little Blossom Universe Category:Inner Kore